Ed Edd n Eddy: Death is when the Eds get you
by chrisdrew97
Summary: The Eds can't find anyone in the School or in their Neighborhood and try to figure out where they all went.
1. Début

Ed Edd n Eddy: Friends Forever

(2 Months after Big Picture Show)

Chapter 1. Début

It was a crisp, fall morning and Double d was ready for the first day of the new school year. Life had become easier ever since the incident with Eddy's Older Brother. Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy and Sarah were a lot nicer and accepting of him and his friends. In fact, The Eds and the other kids were all going to be walking to school together that morning. The only people they hadn't completely made amends with were the Kankers and Johnny 2x4. He was optimistic about Johnny coming back around, even though that hadn't seen him since it all happened. As for the Kankers, Well He didn't really want to think about them. "New year Eddward, New Curriculum" He said to Himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie then grabbing his bag. He couldn't help but get giddy and full of joy just thinking about all the new things he'll get to learn. He made his way down the stairs and opened the door to head out but forgot to say goodbye to his parents. "Im off to School Mother and Father" He yelled. They didn't answer back but he was in too much of a hurry to care. He walked outside and was greeted with the sight of Ed and Eddy already standing outside.  
*That's odd* He thought to himself. *Those two are never up this early, let alone ready for school*.  
"Hello Double d!" Said Ed, embracing his friend in a big hug. Double d almost couldn't breathe from how tight the hug was. "Hello to you too Ed, could you please put me down" he exclaimed.  
"But Double d, I just couldn't sleep last night! The new comic store opens today! Do you know how many Evil Tim comics they will have?! I'm going there right after School" Ed shouted, unable to contain the excitement and enthusiasm  
"Yeah, Lumpy over here made sure to wake me up this morning. I could still be in bed right now." Eddy grunted, crossing his arms and looking at the ground. Well that explained why they were both up, so Double d cleared his mind.  
"Well Ed, I may accompany you there later" hesaid, making Ed's smile even bigger. "But we must hurry and meet up with the others, I'm sure they're waiting for us"  
"Well Me and Ed have been out here all morning and haven't seen any of the others." Eddy said, causing Double d to raise an eyebrow. He knew the two companions to be late usually, but not the other kids.  
"I'm sure they just slept in, why don't we go see if we can get Kevin up" He said, Beginning to walk towards his house.  
Once they arrived, Double d rang the door bell once, but there was no answer. He stood there a few more moments and rang it again, to his surprise, there was no answer again.  
"You two are sure none of them already left to the school?" He asked his friends. Both shook their heads no, So he tried ringing it two more times, yet still there was no answer. The boys tried Nazz's house, Rolf's and Jimmy's but there were no answers.  
"Ed did you see Sarah leave your house this morning?" Eddy asked.  
"No, I thought Sarah was still asleep. I woke up really early to be ready for the Comic book store to Eddy. Maybe Evil Tim got them!" Ed said panicking, clinging to Double d. Eddy too began to get a tad bit worried.  
"Nonsense" explained Double d. "I'm sure our friends are at school. We need to be heading there also or we will be late, so lets make haste". He started to speed walk down the road towards the school, Ed and Eddy followed.  
The Eds arrived there and hurried to their Homeroom that they shared with Kevin.  
"Im sure we will be acquainted with the familiar phrase "Hey Dorks" when we enter" Double d said. His two friends both still had a worried look on their faces. As the three walked in, they were hit with a shocking sight. There was no one in the room, no teacher, no students, no Kevin.  
"Evil Tim has gotten them ALL! What do we do now Double d?!" yelled Ed, backing against the wall and breathing heavily. Eddy tried very hard to act cool and unaffected, but was too getting worried. Double d was trying to find words or some explanation as to why there was no one there. Kevin now being there was one thing, but everyone not being there baffled him.  
"I- I.." He muttered. " I don't understand. Maybe there is an assembly in the gym or the cafeteria." He quickly turned around and headed to the gym, his friends close behind. When they got there, it was dead silent and completely empty. They had not seen a single person since they'd been there. But, A laugh could be heard coming from down the hall.  
"That sounded like it was coming from the Cafeteria!" He exclaimed "Lets go check". They made their way out andto the sound. Still no one was there.  
"But that's impossible" Said Double d. "I Know I heard something".  
"I did too man, this keeps getting weirder and weirder" Eddy stated. "Well at least there's no School" he said trying to make light of the situation. But it was bothering all of the boys. None of the kid's parents even answered the door when they knocked. There were cars outside the school but no one was there.  
"Theres no anything Eddy." Said Double d. "And it doesn't make any sense. Its as if everyone just vanished, no tra.." Doube d paused and glanced at floor underneath one of the Cafeteria tables.  
"What is it Double d?" said Ed, watching as his friends reached underneath the table and pulled something out. It was a hat that looked just like Kevin's.  
"That has to be Kevin's!" said Ed. "Does that means hes here with us Double d?"  
"Yeah Sock head, do you think hes here?" Eddy added. Double d didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to look for an explanation and reassure his friends there was nothing to worry about, but the other part of him wanted to freak out. He examined the hat for a moment and noticed there was a liquidy substance on the back by the snaps. He pressed his finger to it and when he pulled it away, there was some on his finger. He dropped the hat and began to shake, looking at his hands and seeing it had gotten all over them.  
"is that BLOOD?!" Ed Shrieked. Double d couldn't speak, he just began to shake more when he heard that word. It couldn't be blood, why was Kevin's hat here and why did there seem to be blood on it? He tried to make sense of it in his head but it all boiled over in him mind and he too panicked.  
"We have got to get out of here!"" He yelled. The three quickly started towards the front entrance of the school. Their blood was pumping, all that could be heard was the sound of them running, the dead silence piercing their ears, causing them to run faster.  
"This is just a joke right? That isn't blood is it Double d?" Eddy wailed. He couldn't answer and says it wasn't, but he didn't wanna alarm his friend.  
"We can just get back to my house and tell my parents, they'll call the police and they can see whats going on" he bellowed. The Eds made it out and started heading down the road. Mean while, there was a pair of eyes watching them from bushes by the entrance of the school as they ran by. A smile went across their face, knowing it all was going according to plan. 


	2. La vérité

Chapter 2. La vérité

Once the boys reached Double d's house they closed the door and locked it.  
"Mother!" He yelled. "Father! I fear something terrible may have happened to everyone at the school". But there was no answer to his cries. He yelled their names a second time, but still no one answered back.  
"Double d shouldn't they be here?" Eddy asked. Double d didn't answer him, but called his parents a third time while walking through the house. It was after the third call that a knock was heard on the back door. Though it sounded as if it was coming from outside. All three of them froze and looked into the kitchen, listening. Another knock was heard, this time alittle harder.  
"He-Hello?" Double d declared. "We're coming in there whoever you are". They all stood out side and looked at each other scared, but knew they needed to know what that sound was. Eddy put his hand up  
Five  
Four  
Three  
Two  
"Go" he whispered as they all went in together. There was nothing in the room, but the back door was cracked open.  
"that's strange" Double d uttered. "Mother and Father would never leave any of the doors open, ever". Eddy walked over to the door and reached to look outside, but jumped back out of fear.  
"Lumpy you do it, im too important to die" he remarked. Ed was as scared as Eddy was but used his foot to push it wide open and backed up. Again, there was nothing. They all walked up to the open door way and looked out but no one could be seen, silence filled the Double d's back yard. He went to close the door but at last second noticed a piece of paper attached to the side of the door way on the outside. He pulled it off and showed it to the others. They all looked it over.

"Vous ne serez pas pardonné, tout comme la trahison des autres n'était pas. Comptez les heures".

"What does it mean?" Eddy murmured. Double d looked it over a little more and realized something.  
"This note is definitely written in French. I don't personally know the language, but I do have a French to English dictionary up in my room we could use" he explained. "Let's hurry, someone definitely left this for us, could be a clue as to the whereabouts of everyone". They all walked up stairs to Double d's room to decipher the message. Once they got there, Ed locked the door, Double d layed Kevin's hat on his bed & approached his book shelf and Eddy looked out the window to see if he seen anyone or anything.  
"Found it!" Double d said, quickly opening it and searching for the words threw the book. It took him around thirty minutes, But he came up with

"You will not be forgiven, just as the betrayal of others was not. Count the hours"

"Oh dear" he muttered. "This note sounds like both a warning and a threat". But, just as he translated it, Eddy seen something across the street.  
"Hey you guys, someone just walked behind Kevin's house!" He yelled. "Should we go over there?" He looked to his friends for an answer. Ed looked frightened and hid his face in his jacket, Double d looked the same, but finding out where his friends and parents were was top priority. He put the French to English dictionary in his bag and tried to get Ed on board with going.  
"I think we have to" he said. "Ed just think about Sarah, You didn't see her this morning. She too could be where ever everyone else is. You want to find her right?". It was like the flick of a switch, Ed went from cowardly lion to caring big brother.  
"You're right Double d, Captain Galactus of the 23rd Jupiterian Republic would not let his little sister be taken by Evil Tim. We must go!" Ed Declared, as he grabbed his friends and rushed out the front door.  
The trio approached the house and went around the side of the house to the back. They then heard what sounded like a cabinet being slammed shut coming from inside the house. Ed, with no hesitation opened the door.  
"No one takes my baby sister and gets away with it you fiends!" He shouted and entered the house, Double d and Eddy close behind. The inside of the house was a total wreck. All the chairs in the kitchen flipped over, couch cushions in the floor, tv had been smashed in and flipped over, and in the center of the room were a few familiar things.  
"Hey guys come look at this" Eddy said. On the floor were four things, Sarah's ear ring, Jimmy's brace ring, Nazz's heart shaped necklace, and Rolf's yellow shirt.  
"These are all things belonging to our friends Eddy, someone put these here for a reason" Double d said, noticing there was yet another letter that read:

"Rendez-vous à la cafétéria de l'école et je vais me révéler."

Double d pulled out the Dictionary to begin translating. "Watch outside and make sure nothing else happens" he said. Eddy posted up at the front window while Ed watched the kitchen doorway and stairs. It took less time to do this one, about 20 minutes, but Double d translated it to

"Go to the school cafeteria and I'll reveal myself."

Double d told the others what the translation said.  
"Well, do we go? Sounds like a trap to me." Barked Eddy, eyes still peering out the window. Ed remained silent, looking down at his sister's ear ring in his hand and clenching it.  
"I agree, but what choice do we have? Its obvious whoever this is knows where we are. If we don't go they and whoever they might be with could attack us wherever we are. The others could be there" said Double d. All the boys sat silent for a moment, thinking about their friends and loved ones in danger.  
"We should go" said Ed. Eddy and Double d agreed, so they left Kevin's house and went back to the school.  
Once they got there, they opened the front entrance doors and cautiously walked into the main hall way. There were red arrows drawn on the walls in red pointing the way to the Cafeteria. This startled Ed, but knowing his sister was in danger pushed him forward. The Eds followed the arrows and as they neared the final turn they could hear voices conversing. They were so overjoyed to hear someone else, So they ran full speed through the doors. But what they seen made them stop dead in their tracks and sent chills down their spines. 


	3. Alliés improbables

Chapter 3: Alliés improbables

"Hey its our boyfriends lee!" Marie said. "They must've been the ones that left us the note". Double d snapped out of being scared from that statement. "Wait a second, what note?" he asked. Lee walked over and handed him a folded piece of paper that read:

"Meet us in the Cafeteria Princesses, We will be waiting xoxo"

He turned red. "Well I hate to disappoint you, but we didn't leave you this. We also were left a note to come here, and we are here because of whats been happening around the neighborhood. Have you girls seen anybody else around?"  
May answered "No we haven't. Our Mom was nowhere to be seen today. You cuties are the only other people we've seen all day."  
Usually The Eds would be terrified out of their minds being alone with just the Kanker Sisters, but seeing familiar faces for the first time all day put some hope in them.  
"Well obviously whoever left you that note left us ours" Added Eddy. Double d agreed, but still didn't understand why.  
*But why did they want us all here at the school?* he pondered. And it was at that moment, he got the answer he was looking for.

"Hello Eds. Kankers."

A distorted voice said over the intercom. All the kids looked up at the speaker.  
"They're in the Principals Office!" shouted Lee. "Lets go get em" She ran for the door.

"Don't bother, we've locked you all in."

And the voice wasn't lying. Lee tried with all her might to force the doors open but there was no use.  
"Then try the windows" Double d said, Rushing to them.

"That's no use either. After you broke them last year, the school barred them up. Theres no escape so you might as well listen."

The voice demanded. Double d seen that the voice again wasn't bluffing. The windows had black vertical bar stretching all the way across every window. They were trapped.  
They all gave up and just listened to whoever it was.

"Good. Now, we've brought you all here because we think you should suffer just as we have."

The voice echoed.  
"Hey let us go creep" Marie hollered. "You haven't even told us who you are or what we did".  
"Yeah, where is everybody? Is this some kinda stupid joke? Cause I ain't laughin!" Eddy added. The voice began laughing before it spoke again.

"You just don't get it do you? We're in charge here, not You. So shut the fuck up and listen to these words. We want you to all split into groups of two. We can see you so, one group walk to the door, another to the windows and the last sit at one of the tables. We'll give you a few minutes to decide. If you don't, there will be consequences".

The kids all looked at each other.  
"I think we should do what he says guys" Eddy muttered. All the others just as scared as he was.  
"I agree Eddy" Double d said. "But who will be the grou-"  
Lee quickly interrupted.  
"I say we do it one Kanker to each Ed, so every group has one boy and one girl" grabbing Eddy. "But if you two let anything happen to my sisters, you'll have another person to worry about" directing her words at Double d and Ed. Marie grabbed Double d and led him to the entrance doors.  
"Same goes for you too Shorty" she barked at Eddy. Normally he'd have blown his top but knew this was no time and just nodded to her statement. May and Ed sat at the lunch table & Lee and Eddy stood at the window

"So these are the groups? Good. The first group up is the one close to the Entrance"

The voice declared. Marie grabbed onto Double d's arm.

"We've unlocked the door. Walk outside and shut it. There is a walkie talkie sitting on the ground to the right outside. You will use that to communicate with us once you leave. And if any of you others get any ideas of trying to leave. We're watching you. If you move from where you are, we will hurt your friends and them. So stay where you are. Besides, we're locking it again once they're out.

The door made a clicking sound. Double d grabbed it and went to open it, but took another look back at his friends.  
"Be careful Double d" Shouted Ed, Eyes watering. May tried rubbing his back to comfort him.  
"Don't worry Big Ed, They'll be back" She said looking back at them with a smirk that quickly faded.  
Marie said some words of reassurance.  
"We'll make it back after whatever this creep wants. I'll make sure of it"  
"We will indeed" Double d agreed. "See you soon my dear pals"  
The two walked out and Ed, Eddy, May and Lee all just sat there helpless, hoping to see their sister and best friend come back safely. 


	4. Une torsion

Chapter 4: Une torsion

Double d reached down and grabbed the walkie talkie. Another click from the door could be heard, must have been it locking again. He gazed at the hall way, so cold, empty and dark. Red smeared all over the walls, this couldn't have all been the work of one person could it? The voice did continue to refer to itself as "We" and "Us". But who could be capable of all this that knew them. Before he could think anymore the voice came through the walkie talkie

"We want you two to go down the hall to the right. Six classrooms down on the left, go into that room. And remember, We've got our eyes on you."

"Double d, Is it bad I actually am kind of scared?" Marie asked, shaking while holding onto his arm. He wasn't used to seeing her or any of her sisters like this. Usually they were the ones being feared by everyone in the town  
"No Marie it is not, I too am frightened. I think we all are." He admitted. "But the important part is that we stick together and get back to the Cafeteria. And that we figure out who these people are doing this". She nodded in agreement.  
"Who do you think they could be?" Marie implored. Double d looked at her then looked down. He had only one person in mind that it could be.  
"Well.." he whispered. "My guess will be Jonny. Hes the only one we don't really talk to and has a reason to be mad. Remember what happened at Eddy's Brother's place?". Her eyes widened.  
"Oh yeah, didn't everyone like, jump on him and pound him?" She asked. He nodded as they slowly approached the door of Class room 214.

"Walk in and We will tell you what You have to do. If you do it Successfully, You can return to the Cafeteria with the others"

They Looked at each other. Double d could see the panic and weariness on Marie's face.  
"Don't worry Marie" He said. "I'm right here with You, we'll get through it together". She let off a small smile, but quickly got serious.  
"Okay, lets do this"  
He opened the door and the room had no desks in it. There was only three things in there.

a Baseball bat  
a Hacksaw  
and What looked like.. Jonny.

"Wha- Jonny!?" Double d yelled.  
"But.. What happened to him?" Marie added.

Jonny was tied up, hands behind his back, a blind fold on with Paper bag over his head. There was blood on his arms and marks on his legs and neck where you could tell he had been beaten severely before being put here. Double d couldn't find the word to speak, nor could Marie. They just couldn't believe that the one person he thought it could possibly be seemed to be laying there half dead in front of them. The person was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and sandals, so they were sure it was him.

"This is a game of decisions. You have infront of you a bat and a saw. You have two choices. Either a) Beat the rest of the life out of Jonny with the bat  
or b) , You both have to saw 3 fingers off of one hand. You have 2 minutes to decide.  
If by the end of the 2 minutes you haven't chosen, You will all be killed."

"I-i-I Can't do that! I'm not a murderer!" Double d screamed. "You can't be serious!"

1:52

Marie looked down at her hands, speechless. She looked at the saw and bat, then looked at Jonny laying there.

1:45

"Double d, w-what do we do?" she cried, Looking to him for an answer

1:41

"I don't want to hurt anyone! I don't want to hurt you or Jonny! Please don't make us do this!" He began to shake and sob

1:30

Marie Began to cry, sitting in the fetal position sobbing.  
"Please! Whoever You are, don't make us do this."

1:22

Double d could feel the time ticking away. He knew if one of them didn't do something fast, something bad was going to happen to all of them anyways.

1:17

He glanced over at Marie, Seeing her like that, afraid, cowering. He couldn't let this happen, and he wasn't going to hurt her

1:09

Marie continued crying uncontrollably, He felt something come over him, a feeling he'd never felt before.

1:04

He felt the need to protect her, to not see her this way. He looked over at the bat and Jonny and knew there was only one way to end this without either of them getting hurt.

:54

He stood up, unable to control himself anymore. He grabbed the bat.

:47

"Marie... close your eyes and plug your ears" he mumbled

:41

She looked up at him. She'd never seen that look in his eyes before over all the years she'd seen and watched him. This wasn't the Double d she knew, this was someone else

:32

"But Double d.." She muttered

:28

"Marie I have to.. Please just don't watch what I'm about to do"

:22

She covered her ears and closed her eyes and started humming a song her mother used to sing to them when they were younger, still crying.

:15

Double d walked over to Jonny laying on the ground.

:12

"Jonny, I'm so sorry.." he whispered.

:08

He brought the bat back, took a deep breathe with tears rolling down his cheeks, and  
CRACK  
He hit him once in the back of the head, a screech could be heard from underneath the tape on Jonny's mouth  
SPLAT  
Again, in the back of the head. Jonny's body twitched. There was no sound after the second blow.  
Double d hit him 2 more times before collapsing on his knees and dropping the bat.  
Marie couldn't believe Double d had actually done it, to see him so destroyed broke her. She didn't know what to say or do.

"Now Double d, remove the paper bag and tell us what you see."

The voice cackled on the walkie talkie. Both Double d and Marie shuddered and their eyes widened at the sound of that. He looked at the body and hesitated at first, but slowly pulled the bag of the persons head.  
"No.. Please dear god no!" he screamed. All he could see was a bloody pulp, but they had red hair.  
It was not Jonny he had killed. It was Ed's baby sister. Sarah.  
He turned to Marie, His eyes cascaded with tears, Blood soaked the bottom of his shirt, his pants and his shoes. He latched onto her, Sobbing into her shoulder. She still couldn't speak, no words for what she had just seen. He killed his best friend's baby sister. How could he live with that? Let alone tell Ed. She could say or do anything but just hold him.

"You've done well Double d. You and Marie can go back to the Cafeteria now." 


	5. Le mensonge

Chapter 5: Le mensonge

"Wonder what is going on out there" Eddy muttered. The room had remained silent for most of the time the Double d and Marie had been gone.  
"There no telling" Lee answered. "I just know "Dreamboat" better bring my sister back without a scratch". Eddy glared at her.  
"He will" he barked back at her. She felt a hint of unsureness in his voice and gritted her teeth.

*click*

A sound came from the Cafeteria doors. They slowly opened, to reveal that Double d and Marie had returned. There was blood soaking his pants and shirt, some even on his arms. Marie too had blood on her shirt and on her knees from getting down to hug him before.  
"What happened..?" May pleaded. Ed looked in shock at his friend who seemed utterly destroyed. Neither of the two could say anything or even look at anyone else in the room.  
"Sockhead what did they make you do?" Eddy asked, begging a response from Double d. He and Marie took a seat at one of the tables. Double took a glance over at Ed, instantly looking back down at the table.  
"They.." he mumbled. "They made me kill Jonny"  
Everyone in the rooms eyes widened, including Marie's.  
"It was either him or Marie and I. I Had to!" He shouted before breaking into sobs and hugging Marie again.  
"What the fuck.." Eddy said

"Shut up, All of You. It's playtime again. Next pair is the ones by the window. Eddy and Lee. Please approach the door and wait for it to unlock. The walkie talkie will be to the right of the entrance. That is how I will communicate with you once you've left. The rest of you know the drill, stay where you are."

The voice declared. Eddy and Lee rose from the ground and made their way over to the doors. Double d looked at friend leaving, knowing he may have to endure something of the magnitude he just had angered him. Balling up his fist and clenching it tightly.  
"Whatever you do Eddy, don't let them break you okay? Make it back here" He Insisted. Eddy looked to his friend and gave a nod.  
*If Sockhead hadkill Jonny, I can't imagine what these freaks have instore for us* he thought.

*click*

The doors unlocked.  
"See ya soon girls, this won't take long" Lee hollered as she exited the room. Eddy turned back to face Double d and Ed, giving a quick raise of his hand , then putting it back into his pocket as he too exited.

The door shut behind them, Lee reached down and grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Down the hall to the right. Six classrooms down on the left. Enter that room and shut the door behind you."

The voice said. Eddy and Lee hurried down the hallway, both being incredibly nervous about what would be waiting in their room. As they approached the room, Eddy read the number out loud.  
"214" He said. "I think I was supposed to have this class this year"  
"Who cares? Lets just go in and get this over with" Lee demanded while she opened the door and walked in. Eddy caught the door and walked in behind her. The room was dark, and there were no desks. However there appeared to be a body with a pool of blood around it.  
"Ew that's disgusting" Bellowed Eddy.

"This was the room Double d and Marie were in before. Eddy, get down and get a look at the person laying on the ground there, tell us who it is."

"What no way, I don't wanna see Jonny's face all messed up." He remarked.

"You don't get a choice here. You do what We tell you to."

The voice declared.  
"Fine ya big baby, I'll do it." Lee declaimed. She walked up to the body, got down and observed the face.  
"This isn't Cue ball" she added. "This is lead head's sister". Eddy scoffed.  
"Yeah right, Double d said It was Jonny. He wouldn't li…" He stopped abrudtly and thought about what he was saying. How could Double d tell Ed he killed his sister? Of course he'd lie.  
"He must not have known. There's no way he'd do that knowing it was her" he said. Lee looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Why wouldn't he? The girl was a total bitch twenty four seven". Eddy contorted, not believing what he heard.  
"That was one of his bestfriend's sister. You're a bitch, you don't see us murdering you huh?" Lee raised up pipping mad, But the voice cut in.

"It's funny you say that. Look to the right of the room, on the counter.

They both turned to see 2 kitchen knives laid out side by side.

"One of you has to die here. If neither of you do as we say. Both of you including May and Ed will die. You have 2 minutes to stab the other starting now.

"What!?" Lee yelled

1:57

Eddy looked over at the knives on the counter. All the years of bullying, the years of harassment flooding his mind.

1:50

"Whoever you creeps are, You can't play god forever. We will find you and make you pay" She screamed looking up at where ther camera was positioned in the left corner of the ceiling.

1:44

Eddy grabbed one of the knives. Were 4 lives worth him not ending Lee Kanker's? His own, his Best friend's? Even May was more tolerable, mostly influenced by Lee anyways.

1:37

"No of us will turn on each other. We've banded together through this. And We together will take you down. You hear me!" Lee roared, Her back to Eddy.

1:29

Eddy approached Lee's backside with the knife in hand. Having to deal with her even today was too much.

1:26

"You'll just have to kill us all!" She screeched

1:22

"No" Eddy whispered. Driving the knife into the bottom of Lee's back. She let out a long scream before Eddy covered her mouth, driving the knife in deeper.  
"Just think about it" he said softly. "You're a hero. Giving your life for your sister, people more important than you, Me"  
Her legs became weak, she began to fall to the floor. Eddy lowered her and laid her face down  
"Wh..W… What a..are you do..doing Ed..dy" She muttered.  
Eddy got up leaving her laying there and grabbing the bat Double d left by Sarah's body.  
"You know Lee, I never liked you. None of us ever did. You were the worst of them all. I personally have always hated you" he said devilishly. She reached back to grab the knife out of her back but Eddy kicked her arm.  
"Ah ah ah, don't go doing that" he joked. Putting his foot and the knifes handle, pushing it down. Lee grunting in pain.  
"This is a long time coming." Bring the bat back. "Fuck you Lee Kanker. I won't miss you. No one will. But I thank you for your sacrifice." She turned her head to him  
"wa..wait.. e-"

CRACK

He hit her once in the back of the head. Lee stopped moving.  
"That.. felt GREAT" he snarled

CRACK  
SPLAT

He kept hitting her body over and over, Beginning to laugh manically

CRACK

"Hows that feel Lee? Does it feel as good for you as it does me?!" he barked

CRACK CRACK

He hit her a few more time before becoming out of breathe.  
"All those years of torture. They're finally over.." he said to himself with a psychotic grin.  
"I hope I get a chance to do this to all of the Kankers, for everything they did to us!".  
A few moments passed until the walkie talkie finally spoke.

"You did well Eddy. We think you can go back to the Cafeteria. Leave this walkie talkie outside the door when you get there."

"Okay" mumbled Eddy to the voice. He threw the bat down, and started out of the door. He took one last glance into the room at both the bodies lying there. A smile overcame his face.  
"Well, theres two of the worst parts of my life gone. Goodbye Lee Kanker" He said as he closed the door. 


	6. Secret exposé

Chapter 6: Secret exposé

"Hey Double d don't beat yourself up" Marie whispered, trying to comfort him. "You didn't know, it's not your fault". He just sat there with his head down on the table, Marie rubbing his back. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He was fooled by the clothes, How could he not tell that wasn't Jonny? Was it the fear and anxiousness getting the better of him in that situation? No, he wasn't going to put the blame on anything else. He did it, and it was his responsibility to tell Ed. He just couldn't figure out how he would. Should he just say it now? No, it wouldn't be right to say it infront of the girls. It wouldn't even be right to tell him while they were trapped here. He'd just tell him after they escaped from the school, if they even could. Where would they even run to? Before it seemed like the people doing this knew where they were no matter where they went. Too many thoughts we're clouding his mind.

*click*

The cafeteria doors unlocked & all the kids in the room looked towards them. One door slowly opened to reveal just Eddy standing there with his head hanging low. Marie and May both freaked out.  
"Where's Lee?!" Marie yelled.  
"Why isn't she with you?!" Added May  
Eddy took a deep breath and finally spoke.  
"Lee died.. When we walked into the room he told us to go to, there was nothing but a knife.. He said one of Us had to commit suicide or all of you in this room would be killed.. I reached for the knife to do it, but Lee grabbed it and told me she wanted to give her life for her sisters, and that Double d needed his friends after what just happened to him. She did it.. to save all of you .."  
The two remaining Kankers were speechless; they had no words for what they had just heard. Not even ten minutes ago they seen and talked to their sister, and now to know she's gone forever, it crushed their souls. Only the sounds of sobbing to be heard throughout the room. And almost instantly after Eddy arrived back and took a seat at one of the tables in the back, the voice called the last pair out.

"Ed and May, Exit the Cafeteria and grab the walkie talkie by the door when you leave."

Ed rose up from his seat, but May hesitated.  
"Do not worry May, Ed is here" he said softly. "I will protect you".  
Hearing Ed say that soothed her emotions a bit. She got up and clung to him, tears rolling down her cheeks. They approached the Cafeteria doors.

*click*

The doors unlocked. May looked back at her sister.  
"I'll be back Marie, I promise" she stated. Marie wiped her eyes and held back more tears as she responded.  
"I sure fucking hope so. I couldn't handle losing you too. Ed please protect her, for me". Ed gave a nod, holding the door open for May. He looked back at his friends, wondering if he'd see them again. Would he ever see his family again? His sister? So many things were on his mind. He exited the room behind May. The three remaining teens sat there, you could hear a pencil drop in the room. Not one of them had anything to say. Double d sat with his head down, Marie right beside him still trying her best to make him feel better. But Eddy felt quite the opposite. He was the first to speak.  
"So, when are you gonna tell Ed?" He announced. A look of grimace befell Double d's face.  
"What are you talking about..?" Double d muttered. Marie too now had a look of concern. Eddy couldn't believe he wouldn't just fess up and tell him.  
"You put it together genius. I know what you did" Eddy said with a stern look. "My question is, why would you do it? You knew Ed really cared about Sarah".  
Marie butted in, "We didn't know! The voice even called her Jonny. It was us or Her, We didn't have a choice!" Double d didn't know what to say, now the biggest loud mouth of them all knew. Ed was sure to find out, but how would he react? He didn't wanna lose one of his best friends, not like that, not here. He'd just try to explain it the best he could to Ed as soon as he got back. He had to hear it from him.  
Marie sensed a weird vibe coming off Eddy.  
*He doesn't even seem that affected by everything now. When he left he was whimpering like a scared dog at the pound, now he has a completely different look to him. What changed?* she thought looking at him. Ironically, at that moment, Eddy shot her a sinister look, peering right into her eyes. She looked away and back to Double d who now had his hands folded on the table just looking down at them. She could tell what happened impacted him greatly, but what she didn't know what the same thing happened to Eddy. Killing Lee Kanker awakened something within him. He'd never felt this before, this lust. The feeling of his head being up in the clouds eventually faded afterwards. But he wanted to feel it again, no, he NEEDED to. He glared at Marie again, his head full of the glorious ways he could end her life. He wanted her to suffer, just like her sister did. But he couldn't do it yet, not with Double d there.  
*No need to miss your sister. You'll be seeing here very soon* He thought. Not even caring what happened to everyone anymore, All he could think about was doing it again. He couldn't believe Double d was so destroyed after doing that same thing, he was weak. Eddy knew he'd have to be the stronger one of the bunch and eliminate their torturers.  
*Soon* he couldn't help but let off a small smile, quickly hiding it. *Soon*


	7. Monstre

Chapter 7: Monstre

Ed and May exited the Cafeteria, The door slowly shutting behind them.

*click*

The door was locked again. Ed started shaking profoundly while observing the halls. He'd never seen the school so empty before. The sound of silence in his ears, ringing, echoing. He returned to reality, remembering the danger He and May were both in. She reached down and grabbed the walkie talkie, just as the others did before her.

"Go down the hall to the left. 3 classrooms on the right, with the red X spray painted in front of the door. Walk in and we'll tell you what to do."

The two teen did as the voice said and began walking. May looked at Ed and realized they'd barely spoken to one another since the whole ordeal had begun.  
"Hey big Ed" she muttered. "Do you think we're gonna be okay?" Ed's eyes widened at the question, but he tried to console her.  
"Do not worry May, Ed has seen every monster movie and read almost every super hero comic that there is. He will keep you safe." She gave a half smile, appreciating his attempt at making her feel better. This was honestly the nicest he'd ever been to her. In fact all The Eds seemed to be showing a lot more kindness toward Her and her sisters. Usually when they saw them they would run and scream hysterically. She couldn't blame them though, The Kankers were pretty harsh. Now that she really thought about it, the things they had done did come off kinda cruel. But they only ever did any of that because they were all pretty nervous that none of The Eds would like them as themselves. So they just would tease them a lot and call them their "boyfriends" every time they seen them. Maybe all it took to get the boys to want to talk to them was just being nice and showing who they really were, something Marie too had come to realize.  
The two teens neared the door with the x on the floor. The room number was 205. Both of their hearts were pounding, anticipating what was on the other side. They stood in front of it. May grabbed onto Ed's arm, holding on to it for comfort. Ed was too overwhelmed with fear to notice or care. He grabbed the door knob and hesitated, sweating profusely. He didn't want to die, nor did he want to see anything happen to anyone else. He now noticed May holding on to him, waiting to see what he was going to do, leaning on him. Realizing he didn't just have himself to worry about. May trusted him and was depending on him after what he said before. A stern look came over his face, a look of confidence. He knew what was expected of him and what he had to do, and he wasn't going to let her, or anyone else down. He turned the handle and opened the door.  
They entered the room to find that it was practically empty, nothing in it at all but a chair. And the tv was turned on.

"Ed, shut the door behind you."

The voice said bluntly. Ed did as it said, walking back and shutting the door, then returning to May's side.

"Ed, you said before you'd seen every monster movie there was. Am I right?"

Ed looked around, confused and unsure of the reason for the question. "Y-yes sir, I have." He muttered, but the voice retorted.

"You haven't. We want you to press the play button on the remote sitting in the chair. This is the newest monster movie out."

Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was all of this a joke? Both of his friends said they witnessed death, even had to commit murder when they left the cafeteria. And here he was, being told to watch a new monster movie? His brain couldn't comprehend what was going on. May too was shocked by what the voice said. There had to be something else, there had too. Her sister and The others wouldn't play a joke on her and Ed like that would they? The two had prepared themselves for something awful to be hiding behind that door, and were met with this. They still remained cautious, looking at each other with the same expression of disbelief on their faces. Ed reached down and slowly picked up the remote, placing his thumb on the play button. He looked again at May for some kind of assurance that this wasn't a dream or something. She gave him a slight nod, her too still not believing this was it. Ed pressed play  
The video showed a black screen for about 4 seconds before cutting to Eddy standing behind Lee with the knife in hand. It was inaudible though, as if the video was muted.  
"What the fuck is Eddy doing?" May shouted, Ed watched in disbelief.  
The video showed Eddy stab her sister in the back, Then it zoomed out to show eddy walking up to another body already dead on the ground and picking up a bat. Ed recognized the ginger girl laying there. It was his baby sister Sarah. May began crying uncontrollably, Ed filled with anger, sadness, a lot of emotions he was not used to feeling. The video then showed Eddy stepping on the knife and beating Lee Kanker's head into the classroom floor with the bat.  
"Eddy couldn't have!" Ed yelled, tears forming streams down the sides of his face. "He wouldn't hurt Sarah! Hes one of my bestfriends! I know him and what he would do." The voice quickly answered him.

"Sounds like you were wrong about him."

Seeing her sister brutally murdered by the boy she had a hopeless crush on, the boy she was just in the room with not even 5 minutes ago. She couldn't stop crying, hearing the lies he told, echoing in her mind. It was all a lie, He was a monster. Ed too began feeling the emotions she was feeling. Who was Eddy anymore? Murdering Lee, murdering Sarah, He didn't even know who he was anymore. He looked over to see May sitting with her head buried in her knees against the door.  
"How could he lie to us.. all of us. Why would he do this" she said, trying to find reason. "Why would you sick bastards make me watch that?! You are monsters too!"

"We are monsters for showing you the truth?"

The voice said.

"We felt sympathy for you two. You deserved to know. What you do with the information is up to you."

May reacted strongly to that statement.  
"I'm gonna kill him!" she screamed. The person on the other side of the walkie talkie let off a grin at the sound of that. It was exactly what they wanted to hear.

"You both can now go back to the cafeteria. We have nothing else for you to do. "

Ed too felt a sudden hatred for his friend. He still hadn't processed what he had just seen completely, But he knew Eddy had some explaining to do. He approached the door, whipping the tears off his face.  
"Ed says we go see what Eddy has to say." He said with a very serious tone. Reaching his hand down to May. She looked up at him, at first unsure about him seeing as he was friends with Eddy.  
*He could be just like him* she thought. But with a second look, she could see the pain on his face, the earnestness, She got this feeling he wasn't like him at all. She grabbed his hand and was pulled up. Ed opened the door for her as she exited.  
*Eddy* He thought to himself. *You were Evil Tim the whole time and I never knew.*  
The two left the room and Started heading to the cafeteria for the confrontation. 


	8. Affrontement

Chapter 8: Affrontement

The three teens sat quietly in the cafeteria. Eddy, sitting alone across the room from Double d and Marie. Still thinking about what he had done before. To know that Lee was gone for good was a relief, but his friend's torturers were still alive. He had to change that, for their sake. But, what Eddy didn't know was his two friends had begun to accept the two Kanker sisters they had been paired with. Marie had done nothing but be there for Double d this entire time, which in turn meant a lot to him. She didn't even feel like the same girl that had harassed him for the last few years. Maybe, just maybe, if they could get out of this thing, they could give her and her sister a chance. He felt like they never truly knew the real Kankers, and was sure after everything Ed and Eddy felt the same. Lee giving her life for everyone, Marie being supportive and there for him through his time of need, and May hadn't really done anything yet. But he was sure she too was a good person at heart. He just hoped Ed would remain his friend after he found out the truth. Marie couldn't stop thinking about her sister Lee, and the fact that she would never see her again. It hurt her deeply, but the way her sister died atleast made her feel slightly better. It was by choice, saving the ones she loved. She had to stay strong, for herself and her remaining sister, no matter what happened.

*click*

The cafeteria doors unlocked and swung open. May and Ed entered the room.  
"Thank god Ma-" Marie was cut off.  
"Sister Killer!" Ed yelled, pointing his finger at Eddy. Eddy glared back at him, his mouth slightly open in surprise.  
"What are you yappin about Lumpy?" He responded, afraid they knew the truth. Both Ed and May had looks of vexation.  
"You murdered my sister you monster!" May screamed. Marie and Double d Both were in disbelief at the statement, as was Eddy. How did they know?  
"I did not!" Eddy exclaimed. Still trying to cover it up, not wanting to admit to his deed.  
"You can't lie to us Eddy. We saw the video, You murdered Lee. You walked up behind her, stabbed her, let her lay there and suffer before hitting her in the head with a bat over and over" She added. Ed chimed in  
"Yeah and I seaw what you did to my sister Eddy! Sarah was mean but she was my sister! How could you! Please tell me you didn't"  
Eddy's eyes swelled  
"What are you talking about Ed!? I'd never kill Sarah, no matter how much she bugged me!" He pleaded.  
Marie looked over to see Double d in a state of shock. Eddy killed Lee? And they also thought he had killed Sarah? No, Double d couldn't let the blame be put on Eddy.  
"It was Double d who killed Sarah! Not me." May and Ed turned and looked at Double d awaiting an answer. Double d hesitated at the pressure of the situation. He wanted to just spit the truth out because of his morals, but his mouth wouldn't let him in that moment.  
"Well Double d, is Eddy lying again?" May inquired. Ed thought for sure it was Eddy after the video he seen.  
"I think hes just lying again guys. Don't believe a word from him! He's a monster." Ed said, putting the attention back on Eddy. This made Double d wanna say it even more. He couldn't handle this, Finding out Eddy is a Killer, Ed finding out he accidentally killed Sarah instead of Jonny. It was all about to boil over. He felt Marie's hand grab and squeeze his, he looked over to see her shaking her head no. After what she had just heard about Eddy, what he had done, she wanted him to take the blame for all of it. It was like a get out of jail free card for Double d. She knew what he had done was an accident, so why not let the monster be painted even more of a monster? Double d squeezed her hand back, not sure of what to do.  
"Okay.." Eddy said. All the others looked at him. "I did it.. I killed lee. And you know what? I enjoyed it!" He screamed before letting off a maniacal laugh. Ed and Double d looked in horror at their friend.  
"And you know why I enjoyed it? Because she tortured me for years! Years of my life, wasted! Having to deal with her stupid bull shit! It was Me, Her or Everyone in this room. So Yeah! I took the opportunity and made that stupid bitch pay for everything!"  
Marie finally came up with the perfect lie to put it all on Eddy and let Double d get away with mistake.  
"Seems more like you guys had to kill Sarah, You did it, and then decided to kill my sister too because you are exactly what Ed called you. A fucking monster!" She yelled. Double d's eyes widened. Ed and May agreeing it made perfect sense.  
"I just admitted to killing Lee, why would I lie about Sarah Ed? Think about it for fucks sake!" Eddy shouted, Infuriated "That bitch is just lying to protect her prince charming."  
Marie was appalled by that statement.  
"Oh you're so full of shit Eddy. I oughta come over there and kick your shrimp ass myself. You're nothing but a piece of shit murderer!" Double d squeezed her hand again, trying to keep her from standing up.  
By that time, the voice came back on over the intercom.

"Whoa let's all calm down. We've come up with something new for you all! We think you'll love it."

All the teens but Eddy looked up at the speaker, terrified of what could come next. Eddy was too busy glaring at Marie. *She doesn't know who she's insulting. I want to kill her, no, I WILL kill her next* He thought. The voice  
"What is it?" Double d asked.

"Well, four of you get to leave here. You all get to vote on one person that has to stay."

They all were blown away by what they had just heard.

"We'll start the voting now. Eddy, say the name of who you want to keep here."

All the kids looked to him, He answered quickly.  
"Marie"  
She gave a disgusted look to him.

"Okay that's one Marie. Ed your turn."

It was hard for Ed to answer. He didn't wanna leave Eddy there because they had been best friends his whole life, but at the same time he did after Eddy lied and killed Lee and his sister. All the others had done nothing to make him choose them, so as much as it hurt him to do, he had his answer.  
"…Eddy" He muttered. Eddy peered at him, not understanding how his so called "best friend" could do that to him.

"One Eddy and one Marie. May yours?"

Without hesitation she spat hers  
"Eddy."

"That's two Eddy and one Marie. Double d yours?"

He looked over at Eddy, remembering all the scams, the parties at Kevin's they would crash. How they spent almost every day of the last few summers and school years together. The adventure they had finding his brother's place. The moment they shared together when they were finally accepted by the other kids. He loved Eddy like a brother, and it hurt him like hell to see what Eddy had become over the few hours they had been kept here. Had he always been like this? He didn't want to know the answer to that question. He would always cherish the times they had, but maybe it was best Eddy stayed here. What if he tried to hurt someone else? He was torn apart. He took another look at Eddy. He knew what to do.

"I vote… Myself" Everyone else in the room couldn't believe what they just heard. Double d just wanted Eddy to know that he still did care, especially since Eddy even had the blame for something he did. He knew Marie would vote Eddy, But for that last moment with him, before something horrible happened to Eddy, he wanted to show that he cared. This however didn't affect Eddy the way Double d wanted it to.  
*That's what he does? Votes himself when he knows everyone else is going to vote me? I still can't forgive him for the lie.* He thought to himself, Now staring at Marie.

"That's one Double d, one Marie, and two Eddy. And finally Marie, your vote?"

She stared at Eddy, nothing but hatred in her eyes. She wanted him to see her say it, to see her put the final stamp on his demise.

"Eddy." She barked, glaring at Eddy.

"Well, then that settles it. Everyone walk over to the doors. Eddy stay where you are sitting."

The voice commanded. The four teens got up and approached the exit.  
"You guys will all regret this! He shouted. "Cause when I get outta here, I've decided I'm just gonna kill every one of you. Starting with you" He pointed at Marie. Hearing Eddy say that, Double d and Ed knew they made the right choice leaving him there. That wasn't their friend, it was someone else.

*click*

The doors unlocked. Ed opened one and held it open for the rest. They all quickly walked out except for Marie. She stopped and looked back into the Cafeteria where Eddy now sat alone.

"Rot in hell Eddy." She said viciously before slamming the door shut.

*click*

The doors locked again. Eddy wasn't afraid like he was before, not even while he was alone. He sat there, those words echoing in his mind.  
"Yeah I'll rot in hell alright" He mumbled.  
"Especially after what I'm gonna do to you." 


	9. Trahison

Chapter 9: Trahison

Ed, Double d, Marie and May all exited the school. All clueless as to where they should go next, because nowhere felt safe. Marie was the first to speak.  
"Where do we go now? We can't go back to our house, They know where we live". Her sister agreed that not be where they went. Ed had no answer to the question, so they all looked to Double d.  
"Well, they know where Ed and I live, but we could still go back to the Cul-de-sac to look for clues as to where everyone is. A whole town couldn't just disappear" He explained. The others agreed as they started walking down the street.

Meanwhile, Eddy remained in the same spot, sitting, plotting. Still having a hard time understanding the fact that Double d and Ed picked the Kankers over him. They weren't truly his friends. They left him here to die, leaving with those succubus's. It was a betrayal he never seen coming, Not from a mile away. After everything they had been through together, they left him for the very people they'd come to hate most over the years. He understood one thing though, they would pay dearly for this mistake. He just had to find a way out of the school. The voice finally said something to him.

"Eddy. Do you know why we wanted you here with us?"

He was confused.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We manipulated the others. We wanted you to be left here, because you have a purpose to us now. When we first sent Double d and Marie, It was to test them, see if they had what it took to be cold blooded. Double d did carry out the deed, but his conscious and his emotional state were damaged and Marie couldn't do it either. But when we sent you and Lee, we decided to up the stakes, pit you two against each other for the sake of the group rather than kill someone else. You proved to be the strongest of the six, slaughtering Lee without hesitation. When we saw what you did, the way you reacted, we knew you were the one we wanted. So we did everything we could to make the others turn against you. Then came up with the idea to vote, knowing you'd be the one left here. Do you know why Eddy?"

The voice disclosed. Eddy now understood, it was all just a test. But for what? Why did they test them, and what could they possibly want with him.  
"No, I don't" He said, now curious.

"Because you're the only one worthy of joining us Eddy".

Honestly, That didn't sound like too bad of an offer to him. After what his "Best friends" did, he knew they'd never be able to see each other the same again. He wouldn't want to anyways.  
*Fucking traitors* he thought. He could use a different group to be part of now, maybe these guys could help him track the others so he could get his revenge.  
"Joining you huh?" He inquired. The voice answered,

"Yes. The question is, do you accept?"

He thought about it. All he wanted was to kill again, preferably those that had wronged him. And earlier on these guys seemed really good and tracking them down, leaving notes and clues, knowing every place they went. And they captured Sarah, and were probably responsible for everyone in the town vanishing. So it was pretty clear to him what to say.  
"I accept." He declared. The person behind the voice grinned deviously.

"Good. Then let us come down and introduce ourselves."

*click*

The doors unlocked. Eddy watched them, waiting to see just who was behind all of this. After a minute, the door opened, and four teens dressed in black walked in.  
"Hello Eddy." Said one of them. Eddy couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
"You?!" he exclaimed. "You're the ones behind everything?!"  
They all let off a smile, laughing at his surprise.  
"Yes" said the one in front.

They arrived at Double d's house, and during their walk there they hadn't seen anyone else. Almost as if they were the only ones in the whole town. Double d opened his front door for the others.  
"Let's all head up to my room" he said. "We can lock the doors and keep watch from the window". They all agreed as they headed up there. Double d locked the front door, then proceeded to lock the back.  
*may need to check the fridge and cabinets, I'm sure the others are hungry* he thought. But to his surprise, nothing was in the fridge.  
"wha.." He muttered, checking the cabinets. But they were also empty. They had been cleaned out by someone prior to their arrival. Probably the same people who had them there at the school. He went ahead and walked up to the room with the others, shut the door and locked it. When he turned around, he was met with a horrifying sight. His entire room had been trashed, books everyway, his ant farm destroyed. Everything was thrown all over the place.  
"Double d it was like this we came in" Marie said, May added to that statement.  
"Yeah, did something happen here?" Double d shook his head.  
"No. I think they might have known we would come here." They all looked at him with shock.  
"Well we're already here, what do we do now?" Marie asked, all of them looking to him for an answer. He took a deep breath, realizing they didn't have any other choice.  
"We'll have to stay the night here, I'll stay up and keep watch till one of you wakes up. When the first one of you does, I'll get a little sleep while that person keeps watch and we will head somewhere else safer once I wake up" He explained. They all nodded in agreement, Not knowing they were already being watched through the window from across the street.


End file.
